


Trouble Behind the Wall

by Oddcompass



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, And gets pegged cause of it, But he wants it, Curse gone wrong, Embarrassment, F/M, Levi gets stuck in a wall, Lucifer is sick of this mess lol, No consent given, Pegging, Spanking, loud moaning, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: You gave him a blank stare, then sighed and shook your head. With you walking towards him, he couldn’t help but notice that your crotch was directly eye level with him and he had to strain to look up at your face. Thankfully, you squatted down to his level so he wouldn’t feel more embarrassed. The smirk you shot his way had his stomach flipping with unease. Something told him he wouldn’t get helped as quickly as he thought.---AKA: How animal crossing and a wall got Levi pegged.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 120





	Trouble Behind the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came to be because of Myiuri! Also, even though this is tagged as Noncon, levi does indeed want it, just no direct consent was given and he denies because he was embarrassed! Please tread carefully! 
> 
> There was minimal proofreading, so there may/will be errors. I hope you all enjoy it regardless!

Why did this have to happen to him?

Levi had his face in his hands, shame flooding him at his predicament. He somehow got himself stuck in a wall, the front half of his body out one end while the bottom half was out the other side. 

It was beyond embarrassing to be stuck like that. Even more so with it being his own doing. He wasn’t really looking to get himself stuck like this. He just wanted to try something new with a curse, that’s all! He’d been playing loads of Animal Crossing lately and the pitfalls looked like fun. He meant to test it on one of his old body pillows but he moved and spoke wrong and ended up like this.

He sighed heavily, shaking his head. “This is so unfair! Why me?”

He felt like those girls in the hentai games that he’d play, being stuck in a wall at anyone’s mercy. His mind wandered to you and what you would think of him in that situation? No, no, he can’t think like that. He’s stuck! Getting hard at a time like this would only spell disaster.

Then he heard footsteps coming from down the hall and he wasn’t sure whether to rejoice or shudder in fear. He knew most of his brothers were out, really only him, you, and Lucifer being left in the house. Since he didn’t hear the front door open or close, it could only be you or Lucifer.

He turned his head in the direction of the sound, stomach filling with dread as he waited to see who it was. Then you filtered around the corner, nose in your DDD, typing away. You didn’t notice him as you kept walking by, going to your room. Levi couldn’t let you get away! You would help him, right?

“Help meee! Please!” He cried, wriggling is arms and legs around. “I need heeelp!”

Then you looked up, face full of concern. You spotted him stuck in a wall, flailing like a child. His face felt hotter at your staring, but this could be just what he was looking for.

“What the hell happened?” You questioned as you pocketed your DDD. 

“I was trying out a new curse to act kinda like pitfalls and I got stuck like this.”

You gave him a blank stare, then sighed and shook your head. With you walking towards him, he couldn’t help but notice that your crotch was directly eye level with him and he had to strain to look up at your face. Thankfully, you squatted down to his level so he wouldn’t feel more embarrassed. The smirk you shot his way had his stomach flipping with unease. Something told him he wouldn’t get helped as quickly as he thought.

“I don’t know, Levi,” you purred his name and he shivered, turning his gaze from you. “I think I have a better idea.”

He swallowed thickly, heartbeat drumming in his ears. “L-Like what?”

You smirked wider before breaking into a smile that had his toes curling in his shoes. Leaning down further towards him, you gripped his hair and pulled, planting a kiss on his lips that he didn’t have time to reciprocate. 

“Sit tight, Levi. We’re gonna have some fun, okay?” Then you were walking towards your room, disappearing inside.

He was beginning to panic, the prickly tingle of fear spreading throughout him. He was breathing faster, close to panting. What were you going to do to him? He wanted to ask as you walked back out but then he realized he didn’t need to. You walked past him with a sway to your hips, holding a strap on and lube in your hands.

“Hope you’re ready, big boy.” You winked then disappeared into his room, where his lower half was sticking out.

He started flailing again, pushing on the wall to try and get out. This isn’t what he wanted! This isn’t what he needed! He needed to get out and fast. Maybe if he called for Lucifer then—

“ _Ahh!_ ” Levi’s train of thought was broken by a hard slap on his ass, resulting in him moaning in surprise.

He clasped his hands over his mouth, hoping no one heard it. He could already feel the beginning sensation of arousal pooling low in his gut as you slapped his rear again, making him yelp behind his hands.

“Quit moving around so much,” you poked your head out of his bedroom door. “I can’t prep you like that.”

Then you were in his room again. He ceased moving like you wanted, however. He did jump when your hand smoothed over his ass, though, taking your other hand to push and squeeze there. He writhed, muffling his moans behind his hands. It shouldn’t feel as good as it does, should it?

You pulled his pants down, followed by his boxers—Ruri-chan themed, of course—and yanked them all the way off. You even took his shoes off, spreading his legs obscenely to your gaze. It was as if he could feel your eyes scanning over him, taking in what you were deciding to take. It was so embarrassing, but he found himself slowly growing hard. You had to have noticed, right? If you didn’t then, you certainly would soon.

Then you were gone and he felt cold, but relief wasn’t there. He knew better than to think you decided to stop so soon. He would have been disappointed if you did. 

A slick coolness was pressed against his hole, making him jump. You slapped his ass again and he stilled, the stinging pain that you left behind being a reminder to behave as well as a way to rile him up further.

You pressed it in and it felt like it was your finger sinking into him. He resisted the urge to squirm, trying to stay still as you fingered him. You added a second finger, then a third, scissoring and thrusting them. You were unhurried in your actions, seemingly wanting to enjoy taking him thoroughly. You gripped his cock suddenly and he moaned outright, eyelids fluttering as you stroked and thrusted. It wasn’t a new feeling for him. Many nights he would finger himself while jerking off, trying to chase an orgasm. This was the first time _you_ did it though and that just made it feel more intense, not to mention the position he was in added to both his arousal and embarrassment. 

As you kept fingering him, he realized that anyone could walk by and find him like this, you knuckle deep in his ass as he does nothing to stop you. He could imagine you being shameless the whole time, like you always were. You were the type to take what you wanted when you could, which apparently included his ass. A huge part of him was excited and enjoyed what you were doing to him, the prospect of someone coming home to find him barely suppressing moans as you kept it up being exciting.

But then, actually being caught? That was a mortifying thought, one that had him squirming again. You responded by slapping his ass again and he stilled.

You set a faster pace fingering him and he couldn’t hold back his moans anymore.

“ _Please_ , please st—“ he broke off to moan out loud. You had hit that perfect little bundle of nerves inside of him and he trembled.

“What was that, Levi?” You called, your voice filtering through his open door. “You’re going to have to speak up!”

“I said to sto— _Ahh, fuck!_ Don’t do— Don’t do that, pl—“ He kept breaking off his protests to moan out, your name spilling from his lips. “I don’t w-want— _Mff, fuck_ I-I said to please—“

You were doing it on purpose he was sure. You must have liked hearing him like that, voice loud and wobbly. It felt so good, though, but he refused to tell you that. He couldn’t have you knowing just how much he’s been wanting this. That somehow felt even more embarrassing.

Your fingers retracted from his hole and panic rose in him once again, knowing what was to come. It took a short while, but you eventually came back to him, the tip of your pseudo cock pressing against his hole. There was more slickness being poured onto where it met his ass, then he felt you spreading it around. He shivered, cock twitching with anticipation. He wanted you to plunge inside him, but he also was scared of being found out. He just knew he was going to be loud, voice already being too loud as it is. 

“D-Don’t put it in,” he whimpered, asshole twitching against the tip. “Please. Aren’t you—“

Then you were pushing inside, the lube and prepping before hand being enough to let you slide home inside him. He choked on a moan, hands pressing against the wall as if he could push himself out of the hole as he scrambled for something to grab. You were generous enough to give him a moment to adjust, your hands squeezing and molding over the flesh of his ass. 

It didn’t last long, however, before you were pulling back, just so the tip was inside him, then thrusted back inside. You kept it up, starting a slow pace that went deep, his head thrown back at the pleasure, whining. You soon started to speed up, the sound of your hips smacking against his ass drowned out by his moans. He struggled, clawing at the wall he was stuck in as you pounded into him. 

He was helpless, completely and utterly helpless and fully at your mercy. It aroused him just as much as you fucking him did. You were rough with him, spreading his cheeks with your fingers digging into him. He thought he even heard you laugh a bit, the thought somehow turning him on more.

“Y-You’re evil!” He cried out between moans. “Worse than a demon!”

You didn’t respond, only slapped a cheek before going back to spread him. It was so embarrassing knowing that you were looking down at him as you fucked him. It was also such a turn on to know that you wanted this, too. It made him wonder just how long you’ve been wanting to do this to him, however. You already had the tools needed to take him, so a small part of him—all of him, really—hoped you’ve been wanting him for a while.

You hit that bundle of nerves inside of him that had him seeing stars, eyes rolling back as he moaned for you. He could barely control his reactions at that point, his orgasm already approaching and you haven’t even been going that long. 

He was twitching against you, trying in vain to throw his hips back to feel you go deeper. He’s never felt so much all at once before and he lost himself in the rhythm you set and—

“Ohh, _fuuuck!_ ”

You grabbed his achingly hard cock, jerking him as you fucked him. He spasmed as his orgasm suddenly hit him like a tidal wave directly from Lotan himself. His eyes rolled back again, mouth wide open as he came, incoherently moaned words spilling from him. You were relentless even as he came, not stopping as he writhed against you.

“Please, please, _please!_ ” 

Levi didn’t even know what he was begging for anymore. Did he want you to stop? Did he want you to keep going? He wasn’t sure, all he knew was to quake and moan as you milked him for all he was worth. 

He tried to speak once more, but again, you hit right on that little bundle inside him. He felt stretched and fucked to his limits. You continuously hitting his prostate right after he got done cumming? It was too much. Pleasure ran like liquid fire bordering on painful in his veins. He scrambled, moaning brokenly for you.

There was a stop of movement on your side and you let his cock go, the sudden stop of pleasure flooring him and taking his breath away. You pulled out, your strap leaving him open and empty. He whimpered pathetically, his ears picking up the sound of you getting yourself off. Even now, he wished he could see you make yourself cum. He’d help if he could, using his mouth to finish you off. Just imagining the taste of you on his tongue was enough to make him moan again.

He wasn’t sure how long it took you, but your breathing started to pick up, your voice reaching him more clearly. “Oh, _baby._ ”

The petname made his heart jump in his chest and he struggled against his entrapment, wishing he could hear you whispering that in his ear. He heard you cum as you let out a long moan, gasping. It was silent for a short moment then he heard you moving again. He couldn’t tell what you were doing, however. He heard faint rustling from where you were, straining to hear more. He couldn’t make out what you were doing without seeing you, however.

He jumped when your hands brushed over him again, but you were just putting his clothes back on him. He twitched in surprise as you gently redressed him. Your touch was gentle and sweet. It was nice to feel.

Just as you walked out of his room, Lucifer came stomping around the corner, frown set deeply and face bright red. Levi’s never seen him look quite like that before. It left him even more shook to know that Lucifer likely saw _and_ heard both of you. He felt mortified as Lucifer approached. He just knew he was going to get in trouble, even if it was after everything was said and done. Lucifer narrowed his eyes at you and Levi covered his face as a vain attempt to hide. Levi did peek up at you from between his fingers, wondering just what it was you were thinking.

You gazed at Lucifer as he stomped over to the two of you, swallowing thickly as he stopped directly in front of you. You were embarrassed to have been caught but you knew the risks going in. Still, seeing Lucifer scowling at the both of you was never easy to get through. He was always fierce in his stare downs with others, including you and his brothers. 

Lucifer crossed his arms and shook his head, blowing a puff of air out of his mouth. “Always getting into trouble,” he mumbled, then walked past you.

He stopped at Levi, standing a bit to the side of him. “Levi.”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Next time, be normal and use a bed. Understand?”

You watched Levi nod then Lucifer turned towards you. “That goes for you, too.”

You nodded in reply, not wanting to speak and gain more of his ire. He was scary most of the time and this was no different.

Lucifer sighed once again, then planted his gloved palm on the wall by Levi, a dark light emitting from his hand spreading down over the circle encasing Levi.

“What?” You could hear the panic in Levi’s voice before there was a flash.

You shielded your eyes from the bright light then looked back to see Levi sprawled unceremoniously on the floor. He seemed stunned for a moment, blinking owlishly at nothing. 

“I’ll be taking my leave now.” Lucifer called while suddenly walking away, another sigh being heaved from his chest. 

You watched him walk away before returning to Levi. “So,” you drawled, shooting him a shit eating grin. “How was it for you?”

He squeaked and face planted into his palms as if he could hide. “S-So embarrassing!"


End file.
